


Spiritual Succession

by Calesvol



Series: The Archives [1]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta (Comic), Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Drama, F/M, Nuclear Warfare, Post-Nuclear War, Revolution, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: At the point of crossroads, no one path can be taken. In the year 2002, Evey Hammond is torn between helping reshape her country and doing for the world what V did for England. When mounting threats rise and global destruction looms ever closer, allies once lost must be found, and bonds barricaded by walls must be torn down. People unexpected become friends, and choices made.





	1. In the Line of Kings

( **Warnings** : None, T]

* * *

 

Even though it had been four long years since that day, the revolution, his voice still soothed her to sleep. The Land-Of-Do-As-You-Please existed in her younger days, cherished in the heart that still clung to the love he had forever left for her. His face was the one she saw in the mirror every time she donned their mask, sometimes her fingers brushing across the reflection, tenderly stroking a plastic jaw, etched deep with artificial lines and exaggerated features. It was easy to pretend that he might still be alive, at least in her.

Evey always dreamt of him when she could, straining to keep his memory alive when no one else could. All else were dead, except her, the last vestige of his legacy that wore his raiment and mask. In the time since then, the four long years since his death, she'd taken whatever means necessary to emulate her mentor perfectly, to preserve his memory through his actions, his philosophies, his ideas. It even came to the point that her stand-in and underling, Dominic Stone, swore that she was exactly like him. It was an illusion extended by a voice-changer embedded in the mask perfected to sound almost exactly like V, developed by her mentor.

At the dull sound of footfalls through the cavernous dressing room, Evey caught sight of her older protege in the mirror. Dominic was thirty years old now, a good-looking man in his own right, nine years older than she. Dressed in full costume, they mirrored each other.

"Dominic? You're back from patrol a little early, don't you think?" Evey questioned, their masked faces nearly level as she stood to face him.

Dominic removed his top hat and cloak, draping them on a washi-screen barrier, the mask and wig becoming removed as well. "Evey, I found something...it seemed important, so I didn't want to stall."

Evey removed her mask as well, breaking the supposed tradition of anonymity set by her mentor, done so after the many years spent in friendship. She watched Dominic expectantly as he rummaged through in interior breast pocket within the tunic, finally producing a white fragment that fit perfectly in the cusp of his palm, charred though it was.

Without hesitation she took it as it was proffered it to her, eyes fixated upon the object as she smeared a gloved hand against it, rubbing away the soot caked on. It revealed to be a material like poly glass with an upward indentation, white as porcelain, a faint blush of pink coating the outer side. It was exactly like the cheek of a Guy Fawkes mask.

"Where did you find this?" Evey asked in a whisper, a rare lump beginning to form in her throat.

"During my patrol, I found it in the ruins of the Prime Minister's headquarters, beneath where the Subway used to run. There wasn't much else, but when I saw it...I knew that it was meant for you. I think it was meant to find its way back to you, somehow," Dominic explained, his hand closing Evey's around it.

Evey held it to her chest, feeling tears bead in her eyes. "Thank you, Dominic... Can you leave me alone for a moment?" her voice trembled, her usual control wavering.

Dominic smiled softly before leaving the room, the door swinging shut behind him.

Evey crumpled to the ground, knelt over as she sobbed pathetically, nothing like the stoic masked woman V had groomed her to be. Even after all this time, she still loved him so much. Even though he'd never intended to be anything but the embodiment of an idea, separate from any human identity, her love for him was real. To this day the hole in her chest had never healed, every fifth of November marking a day both of sadness and joy in her. The end of a dictatorship, and the noble end of her only true love.

A few minutes later, when all tears had been cried, she resolutely dried her eyes. She went to a corner of the room where she found a workbench she sometimes used to fashion metal implements. Scrap wire was quickly cauterized into a strong frame by torchlight, fashioned around the shard, fitting securely and tightly in. Finding a chain to a bare necklace, she fed it through a small loop, then fastening it to her neck.

"Are you okay, Evey?" Dominic walked in, watching as she tucked the necklace in her tunic. She buttoned it up again, a hand lingering where it rested against her sternum.

She looked up. "I'm perfectly well. You know, he was alone down there for four years. Now he'll be able to see how much London has changed. I think he'll be happy, don't you?"

"I think he'll be proud, Evey. Proud of what you've accomplished."

* * *

"It's good to see that you take such a proactive interest in politics, Mr. V, but must you sneak up on me every time you wish to speak? Norsefire is good and dead, you know. You have nothing to fear, my good man," Tony Blair laughed amicably, raising his eyes from his work at the desk and rising to greet Evey, she having entered rather quietly.

"Hello, Mr. Blair. I thought it might be an appropriate time to have a little chat," Evey greeted gracefully, tipping her conical hat, her voice disguised by the voice-changer.

"Ah, the monthly check-up. Honestly, I was actually looking forward to this greatly. You see, the reforestation campaign is a huge success. In just two years, we've restored nearly 20% of our forests to pre-war levels, and the number keeps rising. The turf homes have become hugely successful, and we've resettled 50% of people, up 7% from last month. It's a little slow, but we've recently hired Mr Jacque Fresco and we're set to begin construction on communities based on his designs no later than December. Everything has been absolutely riveting since the new millennium," Blair finished, folding his arms proudly as a slight wind ruffled the papers on his desk.

"This is how humanity was meant to live, V. In absolute harmony with nature and themselves. Someday, I want the United Kingdom to be the flagship of paradise all of humanity should strive towards," Tony commented almost quietly, his gaze resting amid the rooftops of London, glistening solar tiles of every rooftop set ablaze the pleasant November sun. Tree tops rose above the chaos of the city, part of a new ordinance known by everyone as the Eden Promise, which had been set in motion in the spring of 1999, several months after the revolution, a decree that as much nature as possible would be planted within the cities as well as in rural areas.

"And I will gladly serve the people in achieving this dream. Mr Blair, it gladdens me to see that the fruits of our labor have become rewarded so richly. May I ask if you'll be in attendance of the anniversary memorial this evening?" Evey asked, circling around his desk to come at his side. Sunlight poured in through the open window, the Guy Fawkes mask becoming lit to an intense and blinding pearl.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I hope you don't mind, but I also wanted to conduct a reading of the Principles of Union, the new constitution we passed a few years ago. I think it would be important to remind everyone of what we achieved after dispelling the tyranny of Norsefire," Blair stated, hands clasped behind his back.

The Principles of Union were a sort of amalgamation of the every democratic country's constitution, as well as England's own, with many recommended freedoms littered throughout to adjust them for future times, and peppered with some of V's own ideals. Although it was nothing like anarchy, it called for mass representation by the common people and abolished things like the House of Lords, stripping away hierarchical roles in favor of a nearly perfect democracy. It favored people, civil liberties, the freedom of happiness and helped recreate England to one that she was proud to have had a part in creating. Corruption was nearly obliterated and the country was learning to gather itself and stand again.

"It's hard to believe that the terrible war had been started on the ravings of a madman! Imagine, this all could have been averted if only that journal hadn't been published!" Blair suddenly cried, raking his fingers through his hair.

"Journal? Ah yes, the one published by the missing, former American vigilante...Rorschach, was it? I suppose one could understand the moral dilemma of such a fellow, having to choose between one's personal convictions of justice and a false sense of peace," Evey surmised with detached empathy.

"He was a madman. If only that Adrian Veidt hadn't been investigated. Imagine how much tyranny and oppression and death could've been averted..."

"The only way a phoenix can rise is from the ashes. At the time, we'd been a cog of a machine with the machinations destined to doom us all. Surely, even you can see the necessity in light of the tragedy," Evey remarked, clasping her hands together.

"I know; the Cold War, the Manhattan Disaster of '85, World War III, Norsefire, and now us. All of that is behind us, but still, doesn't it make you even slightly chagrined that we could've avoided so much suffering had this never occurred?" he steamed, gesticulating grandly, face pulled taut by slight anger. "I'm sorry, it doesn't really matter now, does it? Still, the rest of the world is in shambles, and we're almost completely oblivious to it."

"However the world chooses to be reborn is none of our business; their futures belong to them. For even noble ventures can spell the ruin of the beneficiaries. You're sending missionaries around the world, aren't you?"

"Yes, but with care. They certainly aren't of religious ilk, but even then I've my reservations. You see, the ones I sent to America haven't returned, and I'm growing rather concerned. After the onslaught of nuclear war and the fake attacks perpetrated by Veidt, they've been upset by civil war for nearly thirteen years now. Even other European countries are struggling greatly. It seems they need some saving grace for themselves," Blair said, glancing at Evey pointedly.

"Whether I would be of such use remains to be seen. Good afternoon, Prime minister."

Blair swept his gaze across the room in confusion, finding that V had disappeared into thin air.

"Yes, good afternoon, indeed..."

* * *

The growing reach of night had already blanketed all of the English sky, dotting it with a few reluctant stars, the even darker silhouettes of the buildings around them stood jagged and silent against the midnight resplendence. Multitudes of people were gathered before the hollow remains of the former Prime Minister's residence, the last testament to her love's last act, sagging sadly amid the bright promise of of the city around it.

Evey had perched herself on a rooftop very near to the gay celebrations taking places, the streets bright with small booths lining either side, a diversity of attractions delighting young and old alike. Since legal immigration had been reinstated, minorities once again seen walking the streets, something she'd found herself oddly missing.

Youngsters darted amid the crowds, many donning amateur renditions of V's outfit, Guy Fawkes masks charging to and fro like aimless ghosts.

Evey clasped the necklace as the reading of the Principles of Union began, a hush falling over the crowd as they dutifully listened to Tony Blair, each bowing their heads in silent gratitude as they recalled the nightmare that had once plagued them. A shiver trembled down her spine as she remembered her parents, of V saving her from the Fingermen, of the night when Parliament had been destroyed as a prelude for what would come a mere year later.

Her thumb kept rubbing its slightly raised surface, remembering how she had held his face, many times in the course of that year. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she simply tore off her hat, mask, and wig to rub her eyes, trying to will herself not to cry again.

"So, here you are," a teasing voice greeted, patting her short, tightly curled hair.

"You've really improved in stealth. Nothing like the man who made a fish flopping on suspended tin sheets sound quiet," Evey replied smartly, smiling wryly, trying to hide her evident sadness.

Dominic settled next to her, resting his arms on raised knees as they both leaned against the second tier of a building close to the celebrations. "You're not wearing your disguise. That's rare," he quipped, aimlessly stacking her wig, mask, and hat neatly.

Evey fingered the shard. "I guess I just wanted to be me tonight," she answered unhelpfully, though he saw through that.

"Evey, you know, I like it when you don't wear the mask, the ensemble. You're a beautiful woman, and we don't need to hide from the government anymore," Dominic coaxed tenderly, stroking the side of her face with his hand.

"I'm not doing it for myself. I'm doing it because I think part of me is fighting to remember  _him,_ " Evey sniffled, tears bubbling up in her eyes. "With every passing day, his memory slips a little more away."

Dominic wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her comfortingly close. His other hand worked to remove his own hat, mask, and wig, laying them aside. "What V did for this country can't ever be compared. But, Evey, I don't think he'd want you to experience prolonged suffering just out of mourning for him. If I were him, I'd want you to be happy with someone. Someone who wants the same ideals and dreams for this country as you. ...You know, I can be that person for you..."

Evey gazed up at him pleadingly. "Dom..."

"I think that my feelings for you aren't exactly secret. But, Evey, I'd never force them on you. I'll be your friend, your ally...but I just think you should know, I'm always here for you. I can be something more, if you want it. Just remember that, Evey." Dominic continued to hold her close, proving to be more comforting than the November cold.

"I still love him so much. More than I did back in the day. I love him so much, it hurts," Evey whispered, barely enough to be heard above the cacophonous fireworks.

Multitudes of color lit the faces of buildings and people alike, crackling and roaring booms splitting the night air. The air suddenly grew still as from the ruins of the old governmental buildings, two lone streaks of flame arced to form a 'V', a halo of smaller fireworks framing it. Evey stared, transfixed, remembering that night, a final tear sliding down her cheek.

Evey rose, pulling on the mask, wig, and hat. "I'll see you back at the Gallery, Dominic."

Before Dominic could question her motives, she leapt deftly off the side, lost to the shadows below.

* * *

The remains of the old Underground had been preserved, perhaps out of the respect for the one route that signified the death of an old era, the one last machination that had crystallized its demise. The claustrophobic tunnels held no light and instead consumed it, the rank sweat of the city below seeping down to cool below. Rats skittered in terrified squeaks as she tread down them, the rot of wooden tracks heady in her nose. The darkness swallowed her, but it was comforting instead of threatening.

She silently picked her way down, relying only on a scant memory of the platform, starting she had sent her last good-bye from. The rest she depended on a memory of the world above. Since his death, she had never trespassed in this place that held one of her saddest memories, leaving it be.

Her mind easily navigated the Underground despite her supposed limitations. The years spent honing her abilities had slowly crafted a being nearly like V, although she knew she could never match artificial engineering and extraordinary willpower in order to exact justice. Her time had been spent creating, old enemies dying like withering roses blasted by intense heat. She had no vendetta of her own except the revival of her country.

Evey soon came to where the tumultuous blast had begun, mentally calculating where the cabs had been, where his body had been lain, the trajectory of the debris, the propulsion of metals and explosive material; all done with swift mental alacrity. Her eyes roved the ashen ground, the corrugated architecture, the aimless piles of soot and shrapnel. She spotted the faint indentation of boots identical to hers and immediately drew towards the location.

Her mind became locked on her one goal, thinking of no one and nothing else. Sharp eyes found the rag that consisted of material like the one used in her tunic, a patch of stiff leather from a boot, a charred tuft of artificial hair.

She combed through the area before coming upon a startling discovery: close to the site of where she found the small remnants of V's, a pile of white, powdery dust was found.

Her mind quietly withdrew from its cold calculation, letting the irrational, emotional one take over, something that happened rarely. Evey knelt weakly to where the pile of glass shards were, assuming a fetal position as she held the small fragments of him close, letting a sweeping air of nostalgia fill her, the tears spent. The lump grew in her throat as she tried to fill herself with him, to simply remember his comforting presence from that night all those years ago.

A wave of comfort settled over her, body once stiff now relaxing. Evey could smell the Violet Carsons that he had always carried, perhaps from tending such an abundant amount. She imagined herself being held by him, the sadness melting away into one of love.

_Just trust me, Evey, and we can wipe it all away._

"Wipe away what?" she asked the hollow air.

_All the pain, all the cruelty, all the bereavement._

"What for?"

_We can start again._

* * *

Evey never really had taken herself as the type to sleep in such an unlikely and dreary place. She hadn't moved throughout the night, almost in a comatose stasis she'd slept so deeply and for so long. Refreshing as it felt, a tinge of guilt crept into her mind at the fact that she'd neglected to contact Dominic before sleeping the night away amid all of this ruination.

She coughed a few times, blinking blearily before stiffly sitting up, her joints creaking in protest from sleeping oddly for so long.

The first thing that met her eyes was a glowing orb of blue light suspended in air, somewhat large. The imperceptible sound of breathing, that was not her own, drifted into her mind. Her hand still clutched V's remnants in a vice, squeezing tighter when she realized that she wasn't alone.

Evey's mind foolishly entertained a childish thought, blurting it out to the meditative figure hovering with its back to her. "V? Is that you?" she whimpered, her voice still held by sleepiness and disbelief.

The light blue-skinned being seemed to have heard her, slowly facing her, keeping a perfect meditative stance. Evey stared, transfixed at such a spectacle. She and the being met gazes, his eyes opening to a pair of nebulae, not truly eyes, but still striking through to her soul.

"You're Evey Hammond, and this is the London Underground. You have many questions, but I don't have time to answer them all," the being began, his voice soft-spoken and shy, his accent American.

"I don't know who you are, but why are you here? Wait...you're Doctor Manhattan. I remember now..." Evey trailed off, remembering that she'd read about him in that journal sometime ago, in the paper before Norsefire had taken over.

"You know who I am, and you probably know many answers to the questions you seek. However, in about a minute, I'm going to show you myself what happened through my own perspective," Manhattan stated with a bit of detachment, locking eyes with her.

"What are you—"

Evey had no time to react as Manhattan held his hand before her face, sparks contacting her skin, making smaller hairs stand on end.

A reel of events sped through her mind, like a film fast-forwarding. And yet, every picture registered with surprising clarity as she saw the events through his eyes, piecing together what had happened during those dark days.

Evey's knees buckled when he'd finished, huffing slightly from the mental exertion. A long strain of time had passed through her mind, yet barely a second lapsed when he finished.

"Incredible. I knew that you're abilities are extensive, but I had no idea—"

"I'm sorry, "Jon interrupted, "but I must act on my determined path and I cannot deviate from it. You see, I'm going to take you to America and we're going to work with former comrades of mine to help rectify the problems there. You must understand."

"Things are much better here, but I can't just leave without saying where I'm going. Doing so would arouse too much suspicion, and I have a friend that I just can't abandon. I have to tell him where I'm going. And besides...I'm not sure how people would react to you being here. I mean, people are still on edge, because it was your invention that kinda acted as an accomplice in the first place."

"I am aware of global sentiment regarding the belief that I was an accessory to the pandemics. Evey, I came here knowing what I'd face, but that still isn't enough to stop me. My motivations are different from a human's. I act on what I do, which to you would be what would come. I simply am, and I simply do. There is no human emotion involved in my rationale," Jon explained, slowly righting himself, standing tall.

"Alright, then what are we doing? Tell me," Evey demanded lightly, folding her arms.

"I alerted your acquaintances already. Dominic received a note from you, as did Prime Minister Tony Blair. You'll be receiving calls from them on your mobile phone now."

As if on cue, the small earpiece in her left ear began ringing. She pressed her finger to it, answering, "Hello?"

"Evey! Hey, I got your letter. Do what you have to, alright? I'll hold down the fort until you get back. Don't worry about me or the Gallery; everything will be fine," Dominic said all at once, denying her the chance to speak as he hung up. He had the habit of doing that constantly, which slightly irked her, but was a blessed relief as things suddenly became very odd and urgent.

She slowly gazed at Jon incredulously before the earpiece began trilling again. "Hello, Mr. Blair?" She cursed herself for forgetting her voice-changer, swiftly re-affixing the mask to her face.

"V? Odd, for a moment you sounded like a woman. Well, I'm glad to hear that you approved of the celebrations last night."

"Slight interference. I was inspecting the Underground as part of my morning patrol. Yes, they were excellent. If you'll excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend to. Good morning, Mr. Blair," Evey finished quickly, disconnecting the call.

She ripped the mask from her face. "Hm. Would've taken me at least a few more minutes to travel between them so quickly. Very impressive, Doctor."

Evey fell silent, her face falling as she reluctantly opened the fist containing the small remnants, gazing over them sadly. "You know, I've never left London before in my life. True that it was a prison for a good portion of my life, but it's still home, you know? And in a way, I'll be leaving V."

Jon stared at her apathetically before raising a hand, a cloud of dust and glass powder swirling around him, thinning into a ribbon like the rings of Saturn.

She watched in complete and silent fascination as Jon fused the glass shards into viscous glass, white hot. Then, he coaxed the remnants of V gently with telekinetic ease, her squeezed hand slowly unfurling. Those small treasures floated through the air towards him. Next, he compressed each artifact to each glass bead, fusing them together one by one, encasing each vestige in a glass bubble. The suspended necklace became encased by more melted glass from the remains of the glass coffin, a resin to protect it. The Doctor finally affixed each bead to the newly reinforced chain, careful to avoid damage to any of the objects preserved inside, the black dust forming small black beads like onyx that filled the chain entirely, veneered by the glass from the coffin. A last flash of white light partially blinded her, until she felt a weight settle around her neck. Evey gazed at it in awe, too speechless to utter even a simple thanks.

"The black beads not of the glass contain both the glass from his coffin and his ashes. It's all there, for it's all very easily identifiable to me. I understand how humans are very sentimental regarding their loved ones. Your beloved will always be with you, Evey. This should make parting from this place much...simpler, I suppose," Jon explained, walking before her, placing a glowing hand on her shoulder.

Evey wordlessly unbuttoned a few buttons of her tunic, a finger stroking over the mask shard, the glass beads, and the ones crystallized black like onyx. She tucked it securely inside, then buttoning her tunic back up.

"That necklace will stay near you forever. I made it so it would recognize your vibrational signature, so it will always find its way back to you."

Evey simply enveloped him in a hug, whispering, "Thank you so much. This means so much to me."

"Creating such things comes as naturally to me as breathing does to you. I simply anticipated how hard it would be for you to say good-bye, so of course this was the most rational course of action. Come, we must go," Jon said urgently, as steady as his voice was.

Evey nodded, releasing him and finding her things, replacing the mask, wig, and hat. She adjusted her cloak, and raiment, pulling up the boots, making some last minute checks over herself. "I'm ready," she announced, looking expectantly up at him.

Jon took a hand, and in a ring of quantum energy, they were off.

* * *

"Jon!"

Evey's vision swam with gray spots as she regained herself, slightly jarred by the instantaneous travel. The blurriness wore off quickly enough as she saw that she was face-to-face with a woman with blonde hair cut to the nape of her neck. Her intense chocolate eyes glared at them both, unsettled by the new arrival.

"Sandra? Is everything okay?" an aging man with similarly colored color asked, entering the living room the four of them were now in.

"Jon? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back, ever," Laurie folded her arms, slightly standoffish.

"Who is this?" Daniel inquired of Evey, inspecting her warily.

"Let me explain myself. I'd appreciate if you'd sit down, you included, V," Jon requested softly, waiting until they did so. Evey sat on her knees on the floor, knowing that she might not be particularly welcome to sit on any of the furniture pieces, what with their sudden intrusion.

Dan placed a soothing hand on Laurie's shoulder, and she reluctantly sat on the love seat next to her husband.

"I suppose, to begin, I should start with why I'm here in the first place," Jon began. "To put it concisely, I was successful in creating new life. I found a planet much like Mars and began rapidly evolving the microorganisms sheltered beneath the polar ice caps. I created an atmosphere much like ours, melted the polar ice caps and depleted underground reservoirs, forming a single ocean. I raised land to form continents, accelerating the development of microorganisms into specified life forms, from plants to bacteria, to underwater life and birds and land-dwellers. All of this I achieved in the passage of time much like the biblical parable of creation. And finally, once life had developed and the land was verdant and untouched, I created the first man and the first woman in mankind's image. I studied them as they became evolved, as they grew from unsophisticated ape-like men to people exactly like us. In what was like the blink of eye, they progressed through history like we had over a million years ago, progressing from simple beings to highly intelligent beings of our level. They warred with each other, formed tribes, kingdoms, empires, and finally nation states. They developed simple technology, and before long achieved space travel and harnessed nuclear power. Their nations went to war and eradicated all life, eliminated their species entirely. From their destruction, I started over, skipping their creation for a second time. Animals and plants rule that planet, no humanoids existing whatsoever. It was then that I saw a parallel of myself speaking to you as I am now. And I've come here to avert the very crisis that destroyed them, that could destroy all of you," Jon explained, finishing his long-winded explanation.

"You always denied that you god-like. I don't believe you anymore, Jon," Laurie finally spoke. "Alright, what are we doing?"

"You mean, what we're going to do, right?" Dan asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Jon sees time differently than we do. He's like Adrian with televisions in the respect that multiple realities, from his future, his past, all exist simultaneously. It took me awhile to understand, personally," Laurie explained to Dan, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Pardon me, for the intrusion, but I believe suspending my greeting would only be of the utmost rudeness. Allow me to introduce myself: I am V, of England. It is my highest honor and pleasure to meet you both," Evey introduced, plucking off her hat and dipping for a sweeping bow, causing Laurie to giggle slightly.

"It's good to meet you, V," Dan smiled warmly, shaking her hand. "Never thought I'd see another mask around here."

"V, V... Ah, I remember you. You're that revolutionary that spearheaded the fight against that fascist dictatorship in England. I honestly couldn't believe the full story when I read it. And to think that you alone were responsible for so much..." Laurie stood, shaking Evey's hand.

"The man you're thinking of died four years ago, Laurie. This is his successor, Evey Hammond, who was also construed as an accessory of terrorism by Norsefire," Jon told her.

Laurie took a double take between them, in disbelief. "But, V's voice..."

Evey took off the hat, wig, and mask. She set them on a wing back chair, gazing at them silently, sadness in her eyes. "It's an illusion, so people don't know that he died. In reality, only I and my apprentice, Dominic Stone, know that he died. V killed off the last of those who knew about him, as well as many of the corrupt government officials. Those who didn't die by his hand were executed back in 1999. As far as England is concerned, he still lives. He died on November 5th, 1998..." Evey clarified. "Do you want to meet him?"

All three turned towards her, Dan and Laurie's faces being the only ones that registered surprise. Evey unbuttoned her tunic to her collarbone, unfastening the necklace and handing it to Laurie. She and Dan studied respectfully, knowing full well what the necklace was for, before handing it back to Evey.

"It's a beautiful way to remember him. I'm so sorry for your loss, though," Dan consoled, taking his wife's hand and squeezing it.

Evey smiled sadly. "Jon made it for me," she said as she wore the necklace around her neck again.

"I could tell. He may not show it, but he's a very thoughtful man," Laurie praised, smiling slightly at Jon, who smiled softly back.

"I'm glad that you're all acquainted now, but I still have to explain my plan. What poses the greatest threat to all life is that corrupt regimes may come to power, as they did in England. As I'm sure you're all well-aware, the very same thing is happening here, and I fear that the worst has yet to come. The nuclear holocaust we experienced targeted only major cities, under Veidt's plan. What really happened was the third World War. Right now, the civil unrest perpetrated by the war is causing militant political groups to vie for power all over the world, each trying to claim their nation's helm. And if more dictators come to power, I think it's guaranteed that a true nuclear holocaust would be the first consequence."

Jon continued, "My hope is that we can circumnavigate this fate for America, and perhaps emulate V's success in England. From there, we could go on to other countries, perhaps do the same for them. I would reveal myself publicly, but I'm afraid past sentiment may not make for the most receptive of greetings. Successful as the indictments were against Adrian, and though I was officially pardoned, many inevitably correlate me with the disaster. That's why I've come to you three. Although, we'll be needing one more."

Laurie folded her arms. "I can understand the thinking behind this, but it's hard enough keeping these rampant gangs here in New York in control. It's only getting worse, but now you want us to free the whole country from this? Jon, for god's sake, I'm almost 53 years old! I'm not the young, stupid teenager I used to be and I certainly don't think that we can take on this global threat alone."

"I'm almost near the brink of retirement, myself. I'm honestly flattered that you still have faith in us, Jon, but I really hope that your future involves a better option than killing ourselves for the sake of retribution for the planet. In all honestly, I feel like you're underestimating yourself. Can't you just handle this on your own?" Dan figured, shrugging his shoulders.

"I wish it were that simple, but if I deviate from this course, it wouldn't end as you imagine," Jon said.

"I want to follow in my predecessor's footsteps, and do something great. I've learned all I could from him, and taught myself whatever I knew was necessary. But all I ever did in the end was pull a lever that triggered the last leg of the revolution. I didn't plan any of it. I still haven't done anything like that yet. I'm more than capable, I suppose, but America isn't England. I wouldn't know where to begin here," Evey admitted, bowing her head slightly. "But, um, who's this other person you mentioned? Another ally?"

"Anyone I can think of is already dead," Dan noted dryly.

"While I was still on my planet, creating life, I discovered that I could bring back humans from the past. Anyone from Alexander the Great to Ghandi, even Hitler or Stalin, with their memories fully intact, prior to their deaths of course. It was something I never thought I was capable of. And the person who piqued me the most was Rorschach," Jon began, seizing their attentions with that one name.

"You brought him back?" Dan asked breathlessly, reeling at the news. 'What did he say Jon?" Laurie looked less than enthused at the news.

"We spoke at length. He told me everything about himself, and we spoke about the incident with Adrian. I told him what was happening on Earth, and he became extremely interested. He told me to bring him back. He wants to help us," Jon said.

"But Jon, you murdered him, remember? Besides, he hated mankind, except his twisted ideal of it. Maybe he was better off dead. He certainly wanted it," Laurie scoffed slightly, furrowing her brows in irritation.

"Laurie!" Dan chastised.

"It's alright, Dan. When I told him that his journal had been published and he'd posthumously achieved his goal, I made him realize the gravity of what truly happened. Veidt had been arrested and executed, but renewed war had broken out, as we both know. He had achieved his aims, but at the consequence of the third World War. Rorschach still has a strong sense of justice, and had taken a feeling of responsibility regarding his actions. While he does see things in black and white, he clearly knows that letting dangerous, militant factions vie for power would have many negative consequences. Particularly, he doesn't want to see Communism or Socialism spread," Jon concluded.

"If you bring him back, then what?" Evey asked.

"While it will be successful, he will have no memory of ever talking to me. It's almost like the religious conception of past life regression. In actuality, it's simply the mimetic legacy we all carry as our particulate make-up changes form through generations, the matter that consists of all of us harboring memories from past forms. You can't remember it, but it's the reason some people feel connected to places or people, such as how Adrian felt connected to Alexander of Macedonia. Although, he will have a sense of agreeing with me, and therefore he should be cooperative. In any case, I will brief him when I finish, and we can set about our plan," Jon finished, falling silent before disappearing in a nova wave, the blast upsetting fragile objects in the room.

Evey swept back some hair that had been ruffled by Jon's disappearance.

Laurie sighed loudly while walking over to Every, circling an arm around the slightly shorter girl's shoulders. "Dan, I think I'll help Evey settle down. I'm not sure how long Jon will take, but you might as well relax for a bit."

"Of course. We're glad to have you here, Evey," Dan said, waving them off as both women disappeared down a hall.

Evey threw a gaze back at him before refocusing on the rooms within.

She touched a hand to where the pendant rested, hoping everything would turn out okay.


	2. The Masks of Comedy & Tragedy

 

( **Warnings** : T, some violence & sensual material)

* * *

Showering after a long night spent sweaty and dusty had been extremely refreshing.

Evey was blow-drying her hair when she heard the sound of a disturbance outside, though it turned out to be only Laurie knocking on the door.

"Are you okay in there, hun? My spares aren't too big or anything, are they?" she asked, muffled by the door between them.

Evey considered the liquid leggings that clung to her thin, toned legs, and the baggy white shirt that trailed down to her thighs, emblazoned with loud graphical designs. A thin belt was secured around her rib cage, just below her endowments. For someone whose age was encroaching into her mid-fifties, Laurie was still a well-kept woman, what with her figure still like that of a young woman's. The chic style, though, was probably a little outlandish, considering the older woman's age.

"They fit pretty well, actually. They're a little loose, but I am shorter and a little smaller, so I guess that's to be expected," Evey placated, receiving calm laughter through the door.

"Alright, finish up. Come to my room when you're done, alright?"

Evey flipped the hair dryer back on, finishing off her slightly damp hair. After which, she cleaned the bathroom up and piled her costume in her hands, a little incised as to how sweaty and dusty it smelled.

"We have a guest bedroom you can sleep in. It's a little unkempt, but it's nothing a little cleaning can't make better," Laurie said as Evey walked into the bedroom the older woman shared with her husband.

"Um, what should I do with this?" Evey nodded down at her costume, face a little uncertain. Though the apartment was spacious enough, there didn't seem to be any sign of a laundry room.

"Just dump it in that hamper over there," Laurie nodded to a tall, lidded basket in the corner. She was seated on the queen-sized bed that engulfed most of the space in the room, a modest vanity to the left; a small closet to the right, the bed flanked by two matching nightstands with aging, retro lamps. The room itself was painted an ugly mustard, but it was beginning to fade to a buttery yellow from age.

Laurie patted the seat next to her, Evey taking the spot on the bed. "This all must be very confusing to you, Evey. Is there anything you want to ask?"

"Dr. Manhattan has this ability to raise the dead back to life, and...I honestly want to ask him if he can bring V and my parents back to life."

Laurie looked sympathetic. "He certainly could, but he's bound by a different set of values and morals, if you can even call them that. He never acts outside of what he's supposed to do, I guess. He's like a bird migrating south, who can never go back or in any other direction," she sighed. "God, can anyone blame you? Losing your family at such a young age...and the man you love. If I were you, I'd probably force him to do it, even if it ripped the fabric of time apart."

"At the same time...it feels like a selfish thing to do. I mean, what if they don't want to come back? Maybe they're happy in some heaven, and maybe they belong there. Or, if Jon's right, they might just be atoms floating around somewhere. I don't know...I know that would be selfish. Especially since V died completely fulfilled. It feels like I would rob him of that peace, even if he was with me," Evey figured, eyes heavy with melancholia as she fingered the necklace.

"Even if I can bring them back, it's not for me to decide. They would have to choose for themselves." Both women turned their gazes towards the door, Jon glowing starkly against the yellow walls. "He's down in the basement with Dan," he announced, then turning around and walking out of sight.

Evey rose, but was a little bemused to see that Laurie remained on the bed. "Aren't you coming?" she inquired, waiting at the door.

Laurie shook her head. "I have to cook dinner. Besides, I don't feel like seeing Rorschach right now. We've never been the type to get along anyway. I want you three to soothe things over with that maniac before he takes one step in our house."

Evey smiled. "Alright. We'll be right back," she reassured before leaving the room and taking the stairs from the kitchen and into Dreiberg's secret lair.

* * *

"No need. Jon filled me in. Told me everything. Left bad taste in mouth."

Evey silently stepped in, cautiously surveying the area, eyes resting on a figure dressed in a shabby suit, trench coat, fedora, ink blot mask, as well as sporting other miscellaneous accessories. The masked man jerked his head sharply towards her, Evey fearlessly matching his gaze.

"It's good to see you join us, Evey," Jon greeted mildly, drawing the other two mens' attentions as well.

Evey walked down a few more short flights of stairs before coming to the lowest level, shyly averting their eyes as she came under Rorschach's merciless scrutiny, driving her to take refuge at Jon's side, the god-like man the only one impervious from the intimidating figure.

"Who's the kid?" Rorschach grunted, fitting his gloved hands in his pockets.

"Oh, allow me to introduce you. Rorschach, this Evey Hammond. She's the successor of the original V who single-handedly overthrew the fascist regime in their country. Evey, this is Rorschach, a long-time friend and crime-fighting partner of mine. I think you two are well-aware as why we're all here," Dan introduced, encouraging them both to bridge the gap in between them slightly.

"Um, it's good to meet you, Rorschach," Evey stated firmly, knowing full well how to deal with men like him.

" _Hurm_ ," the masked man growled, turning away.

"God, I can't believe it's been seventeen years since I've seen you, man. I really missed the times we spent scouring the underworld, don't you? Anyway, you look great!" Dan enthused, not doing much to cut through the awkward tension.

"Tends to happen when you've been dead for nearly two decades," Rorschach spat, scratching his nose and crudely sniffing.

"Well, it'll be like the good old days, huh? Heck, it'll be like the Crimebusters all over again!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Rorschach dully retorted.

"Ah, well... I'm going to help Laurie with dinner. I'll call you guys up when we're done." Dan darted up the stairs, leaving them both alone among the base strewn with nostalgic paraphernalia.

As soon as he said that, Rorschach began making headway towards the subway tunnel, skirting around Archie.

"Hey, where are you going?" Evey called, making him visibly twitch.

"Going out. Don't want to stay here," he explained tersely.

Suddenly, a blue, iridescent barrier materialized a foot away from where Rorschach was, stopping him cold. He spun around and marched back.

"Let me go, Jon," he demanded lowly, hands balling into fists.

"You know I can't do that. Dan and Laurie invited us to dinner. It would be rude to suddenly disappear, as you mean to," the cobalt-hued man said evenly.

Rorschach audibly growled in irritation, heading towards the left of Archie and sitting upon the landing, visibly brooding.

Evey cautiously made way towards him, deciding to sit a good meter away from him. "You know, like it or not, they're going to want to keep us together. Personally, I want to conduct my own investigations just as much as you do. It feels like a waste of time, just sitting around here, biding our time for simple pleasantries. Of course, Jon won't hear it." Jon looked impassively at her at the mention of his name.

"Good to know I'm not the only one irritated by them," he groused sarcastically.

"You don't like other people very much, do you?"

"Don't like people who can't see world like I do. Don't like bystanders who do nothing. Hate leftists of any kind," he replied monotonously.

"Well, you're being surprisingly amicable with me," Evey said somewhat cheekily, feeling his withering stare even beneath his mask.

"Don't like fact your predecessor was anarchist. Okay with fact you reinstated true democracy. Dislike idea of English society becoming liberal wet dream. Mixed feelings about you. Younger and more able-bodied than Dan or Laurie. More useful."

"Well, I see you as a practical asset. Violence is necessary sometimes. Even if it's a double-edged sword to my ideals, I've come to see it's necessity," Evey said resolutely in turn.

"As long as you stay out of my way, won't be a problem."

* * *

Rorschach, to say it mildly, looked extremely uncomfortable at the dinner table. He seemed to see their attempts at engaging in conversation as inviting as being forced into contradictory ideals. The staple of his reactions were nodding or shaking his head yes or no, respectively. Jon, of course, had no need for "primitive nourishment" and instead was content to stare at whatever fascinating happenings were occurring on the subatomic level. Simply put, they'd left him be while he stared off into space.

"And, Rorschach, if you come in this house with so much as a wet leaf on your shoe, I'll split your skull and force you to watch porn for a week," Laurie threatened lightly, spooning another bit of soup she'd made.

Rorschach merely growled in response, almost bending his spoon, his only outlet for his usually unchecked irritation.

"Um, a little off topic, but I've come to some conclusions as to how we should approach your false identities," Dan broached. "Evey, you actually have some features similar to ours, so I thought you could pose as our daughter for your stay here. And Rorschach, Evey was able to hack into security databases and delete all relevant information off the system, so you can start off again as whomever you'd like. Of course, there will be times when you won't be able to wear your 'face'."

"You want me to choose alias."

"Pretty much," Dan affirmed.

Rorschach pondered deeply for about a minute. "...Charlie," he said finally.

"Charlie...?" Laurie echoed, encouraging him to elaborate.

"Charlie Herman."

Laurie looked thoughtful, than piecing the correlation. "Um, won't that give you away a little? I mean, the right people will connect it to Hermann Rorschach."

"The right people are gone. Or too scared. Been too long for others to care. Or remember," Rorschach grunted.

"That was your father's believed name."

Activity at the table suddenly paused as all eyes rested on Evey.

"I saw your files, Rorschach, and read them," Evey admitted frankly, "before I deleted them."

The lower half of Rorschach's face pulled into an intense scowl, teeth bare. He slammed his utensils on the table, causing theirs to clatter, then shoving his chair to the floor loudly before stalking towards the door. They saw as he yanked his mask back down again.

He slammed it brazenly behind him, they watching as his silhouette stormed away.

"He'll be back. Rorschach will just need to let off some steam, than he'll be fine. Don't sweat it, Evey," Dan said lightly.

"He has a sensitive past. At the very least, it will give me enough insight to avoid touchy topics. Can't have him flying into a murderous rage if I say the wrong thing," Evey shrugged.

"Let's just hope he doesn't stab any of us in our sleep," Laurie quipped sarcastically, cracking a grin that Dan matched.

* * *

As suspected, Rorschach hadn't returned yet, Evey noticed as she walked back into the basement.

Jon had heard her, turning his head. "Hello, Evey," he greeted.

"I'm glad you're here. Um...I wanted to ask you something," she began tentatively.

"I already know what you want."

"Of course you do. But can you do it?" she challenged.

"He's already there, waiting. I already knew this would happen."

Evey's heart climbed into her throat, making her head throb with every beat, adrenaline surging through her veins.

Jon wordlessly walked to her, raising a hand that hovered over her head. Sparks flew and the electricity in the air made its excitement plain. Before she could prepare herself for teleportation, she was already on her way.

* * *

Evey steadied herself as she collapsed to the ground, vision blurred by grainy spots. Her head throbbed from the disorientation, and it took her a good ten seconds before she felt stable again. She looked around in surprise at the sight of a wide meadow stretching around her, pleasantly hilly, enclosed by a thick forest. It was like an exact replica of earth.

She found her bearings, although when she turned around, she froze in place.

Evey saw him standing there in the center of the meadow, back to her, a wave of both sadness and immeasurable joy pouring through her being like standing beneath a heavy waterfall.

This was V. Him. Not Dominic. Not her own reflection. Him. The king of the 20th century. The bogey-man. The black sheep of the family. The true V.

Her V.

On this alien planet, on some far-flung place teeming with life, had this precious chance come. She didn't want to care that he'd be gone after this. Jon had gifted her this moment, and she'd be damned if she stood there just doubting like some innocent, incoherent fool.

Evey raced towards him, hearing a breathless, "Evey—", before cutting him off with a fierce, long kiss, arms wrapping around his neck, lips molding to his mask's mouth. His listless hands rose and coiled around her waist, their forms fitting together like two halves of a broken heart, warm and tender.

They slowly sank to the ground, breaking the kiss. Sitting on his lap, she pulled him towards her to rest against her chest, cradling him close, while his arms coiled tightly around her.

"By what stroke of divine providence this is, I do not know. But to question it would be utter foolishness," he whispered into one of her ears, making her shiver at the sound of his voice.

"V, you understand what's going on, a little, don't you?" Evey asked tentatively, distancing herself enough to look at him in the face.

"If this is heaven, then I am dead. Yes...I know I died. The events leading up to it, I remember. If this is indeed death, and if this place is some form of afterlife, then let me remain. And if you are but a conjuration, then let it persist. For you are my heaven, Evey, my garden of Eden..." V sighed, pulling her close again.

"V, wait. This isn't some illusion. You and I are alive. You were brought back by Doctor Manhattan," she explained, stroking the sides of his mask tenderly.

"I've heard of him before. He disappeared in 1985. This place must be his creation, and he must have certainly brought me back. Certainly, it's the most sensible explanation, rather than the ravings of a mad man," V surmised, a hand stroking the side of Evey's face.

"I don't know how long we have, but...I don't care. He's going to revert you to what you were, V...atoms or a ghost or particles..." she drifted, taking his hand from her face and placing small kisses on it.

_And you won't remember any of this._

"Evey, even so, I will always protect you. I don't know what awaits me in the beyond, or how deities see us, or what science says we are. Let them chose. But now, let us be." V sealed the gap between them, encouraging Evey into another warm, long kiss.

Their bodies leaned back, soon to be caressed by lush grasses and tender greens, the fragrance of flowers enveloping them both. They lay side-by-side, on their sides, absorbed in each other.

"V, I have something to say to you, that I never got the chance to." He waited, brushing a stray curl away from her face.

"I love you. I love you so much, V. It's been four years since that day, but by God himself, I love you. Every day I felt regret from never telling you. It tortured me so much. But, here you are..." Evey gazed at him deeply, eyes shining with impending tears. "God, I promised that I wouldn't cry. I'm supposed to be strong..."

"I love you, sweet Eve. You've become so beautiful and strong. You have no reason to hold back," he gently soothed, sitting up, letting Evey lay between his legs and against his chest.

"I just want this to last forever," Evey sighed, closing her eyes as she deeply breathed in his scent of Violet Carsons, lilies; simply resting against his warm form made her feel at peace, his heartbeat sounding in her ear.

"Evey, what if I told you that when I wound up here, the first thought within my mind was of you?"

Evey raised her head, smiling. "And what if I told you that with every waking moment, you were constantly in mine?" She craned her neck, brushing away some of his shoulder-length hair, kissing at his throat. Her fingers pulled down the zipper to his collarbone, craning further as she continued kissing down his windpipe, exposing skin marred by old scars.

"Evey, don't—" V began to protest, starkly contrasting to skin flushed deeply with pleasure. Evey didn't listen. She continued to sensually kiss his chest, returning to his neck, every inch made vulnerable to her coy ministrations.

"Evey, please," V amended, pushing her away slightly, breathing hot and heavy through his mask, "don't tempt me like this. I was already nearing my limit when you first came, and now I've barely a drop of restraint left. I do want you, more than anything, but try to understand." He clumsily zipped his tunic back up, swallowing thickly.

Evey blushed from shame. "I'm sorry, V. I get a little carried away sometimes."

V stroked the side of her face. "It's quite alright, sweet Evey," he forgave. "Although, would you do me the pleasure of walking with me?"

She pushed herself away from him, feeling strangely empty as she helped V to his feet, intentionally catching him in her arms. He'd chuckled lightly, not at all seeming to mind.

Both of them stood, and V offered an arm like a gentleman, which Evey unhesitatingly took. She hugged it close to her, V warmly touching her cheek before they set across an untamed field of emerald grasses.

"This place is truly incredible. Your friend could easily solve all of humanity's ills if he let himself," V commented, his gaze sent among the azure sky, fluffy clouds rolling lazily across it.

"He's strange. Manhattan will only solve problems if they're predestined. He told me that humans live in an illusion of free will, when in truth it was planned. And yet he seems to have forgotten what living as a human is like," Evey replied.

"I could tell you of the many philosophers through the ages who tried to understand the human condition, to pin down what drives us. I think that the Doctor doesn't quite seem to realize that he is also a philosopher. He understands humanity no better than anyone else, but the sounds of it."

"On a dissimilar note, what progress has been made in London?" V inquired, a sweet breeze ruffling through his brunette wig.

"Quite a lot. After the revolution, I helped round up the last of Norsefire's governmental officials and sympathizers, and afterwords everyone seemed to forget the matter of government. We all dispersed, and for the next two months, everyone went around the country to volunteer in any way that was needed. Then, we found the intellectuals who had been in hiding, and those gifted in law assisted in drafting the first democratic constitution since Norsefire's take-over, proliferating it so every Londoner could read and agree and suggest changes. After that, we found trusted and lawful people who volunteered to take up the mantle of a new government, to which every Englishman consented to. They were voted in democratically, and from there we all worked to restructure society back to its proper form. From there, we relocated people, welcomed minorities back, and did all sorts of things to reform ourselves. It's paradise on Earth, V; or, at the very least, it's very close to being such a place," Evey recounted, a smile alighting to her face. "Have I been doing well so far?"

"Better than I could've imagined, dear Evey. I do wish to see it, but on that last night, the cruelty of the old world died with me. I've no place there anymore," V said solemnly.

They stopped. "You could be there. We could live the rest of our days together... I could convince Manhattan to bring you back." She gazed at him with pleading eyes.

"No, Evey. I died a fulfilled man, with my life's mission complete. You mustn't live for me anymore; you're a young woman with a full life ahead of you. You must learn to live with sacrifice, Evey, and only then will you grow truly strong. Dealing with my loss gave you the strength to move forward," V told her firmly.

"I know...but, V, I love you. And if you want me to be completely honest, I'm selfish. I want to be with you," Evey returned.

"Be selfish for yourself, Evey. Live for yourself."

Evey wrenched her arm from V's, stalking away, boiling with anger. "God, V, you don't understand at all! Why do you have to tear out my heart every time we say good-bye?! I'm bloody tired of the heartache, and I can't do it again! Please, don't do this me!" she cried, slamming her foot on the ground with raw anger.

"Evey, it's exactly for this reason that we must. You can't waste your life mourning for me. Try to understand," V reasoned, raising a hand, poised over her shoulder.

"Bloody hell! No, I refuse to understand! You don't get love at all! You're bloody daft!" she railed, wrenching her fingers through her tight blonde curls.

Evey suddenly collapsed to the ground, shoulders heaving as she began to sob. "I'm sorry, V, I'm so sorry. But, I couldn't say good-bye then, and I can't do it now. I'm so pathetic. I'm not strong like you are. I can easily pretend, but in reality, I'm still that bloody little girl on the inside. I haven't changed in the least."

She heard as V knelt next to her, a pair of arms circling around and pulling her against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know what it is you feel, Evey, but it pains me more knowing that you live in sadness when I can't be there. I wish that things could simply resolve themselves."

Evey leaned against him. "The solution is simple in itself. You could come back and we could live together," she insisted, pressing desperate eyes into his, possessively winding her arms about his waist.

"It wouldn't be allowed. A man who dies and comes back...it's against nature."

"Manhattan brought back another old comrade, and he's with us. You could be, too," Evey said pleadingly.

"Evey, nothing I say can elaborate what I'm thinking of. The only thing I can offer is for you to trust me."

She pulled back. "What can I trust in? Losing you again? Separation forever? Living the rest of my life without you?" her voice cracked, tears breaking from formerly dried eyes.

"Only fate knows the answer," he replied enigmatically.

"Fate is a computer," came her short retort.

"Evey, neither of us has the answer. And if our time is as short as you say it could be, is arguing like this really the wisest way to spend it?" V asked pointedly, reaching out to her again.

"I know...just, god," Evey sighed in defeat. "V, I love you. Whatever happens, that will never change. Even though the world will, so much..." Both sank to the ground again, Evey resting on V's bicep, sweet spring scents and the flourish of breezes twisting through the grasses lulling her to sleep.

"Good luck, sweet Evey. I love you. Ave...Atque...vale..."

* * *

Evey awoke with a start. "V!" she called urgently, throwing her gaze around the scenery that had suddenly changed.

She gazed around the inky blackness of the room, at the hard lines of the walls and single dresser silhouetted against moonlight that poured in through translucent curtains. The dissonance of a distant subway howled through the night, the blare of cars jammed in late-night traffic jarring her slightly. The mattress beneath was firm, and she felt cold without the sheets she simply rested above.

"A dream," she figured dully, bitter disappointment weighing on her heart. "It was all just a dream..."

"You were there."

Startled, her head shot up to see Jon's glowing form, his unnatural blue aura bleeding into the midnight darkness, standing before the foot of the bed.

"Everything was real. I brought you back because it was an appropriate time," he simply told her.

"Why didn't you bring him back too? Is he gone?" she demanded shakily.

Jon gazed with detachment at her necklace, which suddenly became white-hot against her skin. With a yelp, she yanked it off her neck and threw it to the bed.

"Like turning oxygen into gold..." he murmured forlornly.

"Jon! Answer my question!" Evey cried shrilly.

He gazed at her once, then back at the necklace, which had cooled entirely. She picked it up again, cradling it for a moment before putting it back on.

When she looked back up again to where Jon was, he was gone.

* * *

When Evey made way down the hall from her room, she was slightly startled by the sight of Rorschach standing stalwart before her. She schooled her features into a steady calm, matching his gaze evenly, they standing at nearly the same height, she barely an inch shorter than he.

"Good morning, Rorschach," she greeted. "Did things go well last night?"

"Don't speak of my past. Ever," Rorschach replied with a growl. "Fact you erased it only thing stopping me from going something regretful."

"Well, for starters, it was a mere slip. Secondly, if your trust in us is so threatened, I highly suggest you reconsider your place here. Thirdly, I'd like to think that as long as you need my help, I'd recommend abiding by laws of common courtesy. As of yet, I feel no obligation to your cause and would happily leave. And lastly," her voice dropping to a threatening low, "I'll be damned if you could even try."

Evey took a few cautionary steps back before springing from the ground, pulling into a tight ball, and flipping neatly over his head. Landing squarely on her feet, she made headway into the kitchen.

She was greeted by the sight of Laurie and Dan currently engaged in cooking a feast of a mid-morning brunch, the table already graciously spread with plates heaped with delicious looking food, reminding herself of the fact that she hardly ever ate so well. Her years spent as V's successor had reduced her cravings for worldly delights, and as such her appetite diminished to a need for bare necessity. Of course, the years spent living in near poverty during Susan's regime altogether destroyed any dreams of such delights. Her eyes didn't dance with sugar drops or candies as a child; they were often filled with fear.

"Good morning, Evey," Laurie greeted warmly, accompanied with a kind smile sent from Dan. The cheer in her eyes faded somewhat as Rorschach emerged from behind, hands hooked in his pockets still.

"Rorschach, the least you could do is take off your trench coat and hat. I'd also appreciate it if you took a quick shower before breakfast," Laurie requested with forced polity.

Rorschach spat out a growl, merely standing in place like an impudent child.

"Hon, he's had a long night out. Just leave him be," Dan placated, throwing Rorschach a nod, to which the masked man took as an invitation to retreat downstairs.

Evey's eyes followed him, stepping aside as Rorschach simply stomped his way aggressively down the basement stair.

Laurie sighed loudly, raking her fingers through her hair. "Dan, by God, I don't understand how you put up with him! If he's our guest, the least I can do is maybe acquaint him with normalcy! I mean, he's one of your closest friends, right? Wouldn't it just make sense for him for me to treat as such, by letting him live with normal things?" The anger in her voice simmered into her speech, her dislike of him evident.

"Laurie, his life was never normal. I'm not going to go into it, but it was hell, to put it lightly. Normal doesn't exist in the sense that we understand it. I know you may not understand, but let me deal with him. I set him up in the basement, which is what he wants. Just let him be, and I'll worry about him. You've already got Jon and Evey to worry about, don't you?"

Laurie smiled softly. "I trust you, Dan. And I do agree," she added, "that Evey here could use some TLC."

Evey came to attention at the mention of her name, peeking into the kitchen. She came to the sight of Dan clamoring down the stairs with Laurie left to preside over the rest of the cooking. "Good morning," Laurie smiled at Evey. "Did you sleep well?"

Evey shook her head, feeling a vulnerable honesty wanting to overflow from her lips. "Jon let me meet V last night, on his strange alien world. It was so real, and then it ended. I swore that I was dreaming, but it was never a dream. It was all real."

Laurie's eyes and expression immediately grew sympathetic. "Evey, I'm so sorry."

The younger girl shook her head, gazing at Laurie earnestly. "You know, I've decided to stop dwelling so much on it. I got to see him again after so long, which is something so many of us wish we could do, but never can. I've decided to stop living in mourning. V lived a fulfilled life, and doesn't want to be brought back. I can't really blame him. He embraced death nobly, and to cheat it would be dishonorable in his eyes. I love him enough to let him go. If we're meant to be together by some sort of miracle, I'll accept that. But until that time comes, I can draw strength from his sacrifice and keep living for myself, and his ideals. Not for a man who died with satisfaction. I'll always love him and carry on his legacy, which I know is what he truly wants," Evey resolved, the truth lifting the heavy burden from her shoulders after so long. "Besides, he'll always be with me, in a sense." She touched the necklace that hung around her neck.

"I'm glad that you came to this realization, Evey. It's hard to let go of someone, harder still to say good-bye, but we all move on eventually. And that fact that you were able to do so with such bravery really is admirable," Laurie responded, touching Evey's shoulder affectionately, garnering a smile from the girl.

"Thank you... Um, I'm going to go downstairs for a moment. I'll be right back," Evey promised, descending the flight daintily, unlike the men from earlier.

"Evey! Hey, good to see you. You know, hearing about your exploits in England, I was wondering maybe if you and Jon would like to help me outfit the old girl with new parts. She's aging a bit, and I want to upgrade her hardware and software before we go on to save the world. Since you seem to be really talented with computer hacking and whatnot, I thought maybe you could redesign the OS. It's a bit out of my hands since I haven't really been keeping up with the times," Dan admitted sheepishly, smiling wryly.

"I'm honored that you asked. I'd love to be of service any way I can," Evey said, replying to his smile with a bright one of her own.

"Great. In the meantime, though, I'll be here drawing up some blueprints until breakfast is ready." Dan motioned to the nook cradled by the square embrace of the stairs, in which held a rickety desk and wall lined with shelves of dusty manuals, books, and other assorted paraphernalia. He took a seat, flipping on a desk lamp before settling into his work.

Evey watched him for another moment before scanning the room blotched by weak lighting, sharp eyes sifting through the shadows and silhouettes of objects before coming to Rorschach sitting contemplatively where he had yesterday, partially hidden behind the hulking form of Archie draped with dusty, protective coverings.

Rorschach didn't even lift his head in acknowledgment as Evey neared, instead ignoring her altogether.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know that, in all likelihood, you have no intention of forgiving me. I honestly don't care if you do or not, but I'd like to make a truce at the very least. If we're going to be working together, petty squabbles like ours will only make teamwork difficult."

Rorschach noticeably twitched at the mention of 'teamwork', the only indication of life on his otherwise statuesque form. Evey quirked a brow, hands on her hips, before sighing.

"I'll take that as a 'maybe'. Well, whatever," Evey dismissed, tossing the morning edition of the  _New Frontiersman_  she's picked up earlier that morning on his lap, missing slightly as it slid in a heap to the ground.

He bent over to pick it up, swiping away some of the dust. "Old memories are useless to me. That's reason for dislike of past. Didn't need me to exacerbate your imaginary interpersonal difficulties," Rorschach snubbed, leafing through the paper to the first page.

Back to him, Evey smiled slightly at the man's odd idea of forgiveness as she began her way upstairs, glad to finally be making some kind of leeway with the enigmatic Rorscach.

* * *

"Well, basement's not the coziest place to us, but it's home to Rorschach. He was never big on creature comforts. Hell, his idea of a shower is standing in the rain for a good minute or less."

Evey snorted laughter, chuckling in her chest as she struggled to swallow a spoonful of oatmeal. The exaggeration in Dan's voice was just too much, and Laurie dissolving into a fit of giggles didn't exactly make matters better.

She swiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I don't even know why that's so funny," Evey stated humorously.

"Well, when you haven't laughed in awhile, I guess attempts at humor just catch you off guard," Laurie theorized as she stood up to begin clearing the table.

Dan cast them both a stinky look, glaringly obvious to the women. "Hey, I happen to think my sense of humor isn't that bad," he defended sourly, a twinkle in his eye, butting his hand on Laurie's shoulder.

Evey took her own used plate to the counter. "I think you're funny."

"Good luck convincing this lady of that," Dan simpered, twisting his face foolishly in the caricature of a hung man.

Laurie bopped her hand on his shoulder in reply. "Oh, you. By the way, can you see if Rorschach's done? I kind of don't want that basement to become a treasure trove for spent plates and utensils."

Evey did as she was told, finding that the items in question were actually at the top of the stairs, Laurie's face doused with relief at the sight of them.

Venturing downstairs again, she picked her way down, careful to avoid stepping on treads that squealed like newborn piglets. She rounded the corner, finding that Rorschach was poking about the cavernous room. Mischievously smiling, she found the towel Laurie pressed her to give to Rorschach as an encouragement to shower, then chucking it at Rorschach before ducking behind from plain view.

Reappearing again, she was disappointed to see that Rorschach was smugly tearing the towel into long strips after catching it, an act of reasonable defiance in his eyes. He dropped the ribbons on the ground, pointedly in Evey's path as she made a beeline towards him.

"Hey, that was meant for you to be used, you know," Evey fumed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Make better use out of them later," Rorschach snorted, tracing a finger across the glass of Archie's extremely dusty window, grounding dust in between his forefinger and thumb.

In an equal act of defiance, Evey stretched over from beside him, streaking a circle inlaid with a 'V', her master's trademark and Rorschach's newest irk. Rorschach subsequently wiped it away, pausing as he hooked his thumbs in his pockets, devoid of any discernible body language.

Evey just heaved a sigh and thumped against Archie, sizing him up. "So where were you last night?"

"Busted gang of felons. Rapists, petty crooks, serial murderers. They had it coming," Rorschach stated dully, as if recounting something dreadfully boring.

"Mm," Evey sounded thoughtfully, "and I suppose something was gained from that?"

"More productive than erotic relations with a long-dead lover," Rorschach bristled, ugly disgust dripping like venom from his voice.

Evey's cheeks burned an indignant and feverish crimson, struggling to keep the fiery retort she had in store on her tongue. "Why are you so vile regarding people who are in love? And, you know, I have a bloody fucking right to love V even if he's technically dead!" Evey rasped harshly, face burning with anger.

"It's weak. Corruptible. Easily immoral. It's a whore's folly. A weak man's temptation," Rorschach spat back, shoulders tense.

"Alright, I bloody get it! I looked into something I shouldn't have! I mean, for god's sake, stop projecting your bloody fucking mother on to every woman you see! We're not all her or her customers!" Evey seethed, trembling furiously. "And leave V out of this!"

"You would know. You were just like her once!"

Evey snapped. Her hand dashed across Rorschach's face, and even through the mask she knew it would sting. The reverberations echoed for a solid second before fading away completely.

"You know what; forget it. Break my fingers if you want to fucking try. I've absolutely had it. I was only trying to be amicable, and you obviously are more interested in adding my name to some shitty black book. If you want to kill me, go right ahead. I'm not afraid of death," Evey said in defeat, her voice sullen and emotion dead.

She gave him no chance to retaliate, instead retreating from the room, letting Rorschach stand alone with a smarting cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Last Thoughts: For those of you wondering where this came from, this is a crosspost from the original published on FFnet back in July of 2012--making it quite an old fanfic. While I will be doing what I can to continue it as I originally intended, I expect there will be inevitable deviation and possible contingencies. Of course, I'll try and bring this back up to par and hopefully you can expect further chapters from a series very near and dear to my heart!
> 
> ~Peace, G.


End file.
